FuriFuri
by shar xei-kun
Summary: Transformations are made and Sasuke turns into a girl fur-obsessive bishoujo and Naruto turns into something furry...a fox? And Itachi's having same problem with Sasuke? (In one MONTH!) SasuNaru, ItaKaka and others...dunno just yet.


FuriFuri

By: shar xei-kun

Notes: Uhm...this story will be my additional to my fourth chapter of ASL...and so far, I think this will be another crazy fic besides my That lil' Game. O.O; Originally, this was supposed to be entitled "Neko, Neko Kawaii!" but somehow, I tried to revise some of it and also the title itself (Think of it, can you imagine Naruto being a cat?). x.x To those who want to see its former version, maybe I'll just upload it on my website but that would be later. XD (I tell you, it's pretty out of this world!)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Well, at least I've drawn my version of a chibi Itachi (haha, my crush!) XD

Warnings: OOC, swearing, transformations, and somehow insane people.

Episode 1: Transform-yes-not! Part 1

An orange-red streak from the sun's ray shines signaling the end of the day for Konoha. But somehow, though he's been through the troubles of the day like missions, he's still bored. But there's the weird fact that he's bored everyday because simply, he's too intelligent for it. For someone like Nara Shikamaru, who has an IQ of 200, things could really get boring.

At least he could thank Buddha for giving him someone who can somehow understand his...condition. And at least, they have been together for about 2 years since they've been promoted to chuunins.

He opened the door of his house and went straight to his bedroom. Upon entering, he saw his girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino reading a scroll and he smiled to himself. He just remembered...Ino had a broken arm bone from their last mission so she needed rest.

"I'm home." The bored shinobi greeted in a tired voice. He plopped down the bed, causing Ino to blink in surprise. Then again, she knew the reason why her boyfriend said it that way.

"Better change your clothes and get a damn shower." She said, throwing a navy blue towel.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Fifteen minutes later, Shikamaru came out of the shower with a blue silk robe and his black hair-dripping wet. He dressed in his bedroom, and went down to the dining area, but there was something bothering him: Where's Ino?

He found a bowl of curry and rice on the table and a glass of juice. After eating, he went back upstairs to look for Ino.

"Oi, Ino!" he shouted in the room until he heard a loud bang and a thud not too far from the room. He immediately went to the walking closet only to find Ino lying down, and a giant book that must've belonged to Shikamaru's ancestors.

"What the hell are you doing here and with that book?!" He helped Ino up, knowing that she can't do it alone. Afterwards, he picked up the book and sat next to her in the couch. Ino was still straining from the pain caused by the fall; and the fact that the pressure was put up to her broken bone is really painful.

"Your ancestors were a bunch of crazy ninpou inventors, right?" Ino asked, restraining the pain.

"Yeah, but before that, I'll treat you first before you lose that shit of a bone." He said, grabbling a roll of bandage and rearranging the splinter that restricts the broken bone from doing more damage.

After the treatment, Shikamaru picked up the book again and glared at Ino. "So, mind explaining me what are you doing with this book?" He flipped the pages of the massive book until he found a page that says 'Furi'. His glare vanished and was replaced by a sly smile.

"Shika?" The blonde kunochi (1) tilted her head in confusion. "What's up?"

"Ne, Ino..." the other teen started making a long series of hand seals. "It won't be bad if we just make our world turn a little shaky, right?" Then, he spoke a language somehow unique by the way it sounds.

Ino immediately got what her boyfriend meant by it and just giggled to full out laughter. "Sure."

The next morning, Sasuke sprinted out of bed because of a bad dream or known as nightmare. He had an unusual feeling of heaviness in his chest and he felt somehow different.

He went to the bathroom for a shower. For some reason, he really felt something is not right, that he needs to check it before hell goes on the loose. After the shower, he stepped out of the showerhead and dries himself with a towel. He walked in front of a full-length mirror to take a look at himself along with the "annoying smug" look. He rubbed his raven orbs one more time to look at himself. The same picture of him, Uchiha Sasuke is still in front of the mirror but he's gaping his mouth and shouted in a somehow girlish voice:

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

Yes, it's still the number 1 rookie, Uchiha Sasuke. But this time, he (should I say she?) was somehow different from the Sasuke we all know and love. She's now two inches shorter than the original height (when he's still a boy) and her former 'scary glare' turned into a much softer stare that can make a guy instantly fell in love with her. Some parts were entirely changed from the top and the bottom. And her hair was incredibly longer than before. It was all the way down her waist and the only thing she can do now is tie the damn hair in a two-ponytail style. Out of the blue, he instantly rummaged her mom's old chest only to find a silk, red Chinese collared dress that's all they way down to her feet but the slits were way up to her hips. She also found a very slinky bra that's almost transparent and a lacy bikini.

After putting on the said articles of clothing, she went back to the full-length mirror to take a look at herself again and she frowned for a moment.

"Damn, I look like a slut." She muttered to herself. "But oh, well...at least I don't look that bad."

She went out of the bathroom still tugging at the dress to cover up her smooth, alabaster legs but it was no use. Instead of covering it, the dress intends to show up more skin. She mentally shrugged to herself. She picked up her shuriken holster and the headgear with the seal of Konoha. She fastened the holster to her right thigh and walked to the front door. She'll talk to someone about this. Maybe he'll try to talk to Naruto...even though he's a complete idiot at times, he can be of even a little help on her situation.

Not even touching the knob of the door just yet, the door immediately opened and he found himself standing in front of a young woman a little older than him. The woman basically shared the same features as Sasuke did but the eyes were a bit different. This girl's eyes are more of a sharingan-like.

"Excuse me, miss." The woman crossed her arms. "But, how much my brother paid you?"

Sasuke raised her eyebrows. Does this bitch think that Uchiha Sasuke hires sluts???

"Shut up! Don't you recognize me?!" She flapped her arms everywhere as she spoke. "I AM Sasuke!"

"Oh my God." The woman dropped her jaw open in horror. "We've been transformed into girls???"

Sasuke's orbs widened. "You're not Itachi, are you?" She can't believe that even her brother would be included in this mess.

"I'm Itachi." The woman named Itachi paused for a while. "Oh my Freaking God!!!! All hell has broken lose!!!!"

Notes: I really don't know if I should continue this...T-T; there's a lot of OOC back there and the world was turned upside down... If possible, I would love to receive feedback from you and tell me if I should continue on this crazy fic or not.

o.O;

CIAO!!!


End file.
